


Do It For Her

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Unspoken Love, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Zevran must face Taliesen.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Series: Assassin's Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488335
Kudos: 11





	Do It For Her

_"I cannot keep anything of you in here._  
_These walls cannot hold the things I cannot steer._  
_I cannot keep throwing out all of my years._  
_Is anything worth memories made up of tears?"  
_ _-Paper and Roses  
_

* * *

*Azura's POV*

  
Preparing for Landsmeet was harder than the warden expected, but thankfully she has allies under her belt now. For now, she must do the "dirty work" of the nobles, because when have they ever gotten their hands dirty themselves? She has already been a prisoner, and if it were not for Zevran and Sten she may still be half dressed in that cold cell. She can still see the smug look on Zevran's face when he opened her cell door; all she had on was her underwear, so it was extremely embarrassing to say the least. 

"ah," his honey colored hues stared at her nearly naked body. "did you miss me, my fair grey warden?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and humor; it only made her angry. She had her pale arms over her body, but it did not hid much. Thankfully, Sten had her robes in his hand and was quick to hide her shame from them. Yes, it was truly embarrassing, but they did save her. She owes them, much like they still owe her.

She led the group as they walked through an alleyway. Queen Anora wanted them to check on the Elven Alienage; why, she did not say why not. Of course, Azura protested, but she had to bend her knee to the queen and the arl. For the Landsmeet to happen, this problem with the elves must be solved first. There is always something more to do, and it feels like they will never face the archdemon.

"Why do you think the Queen is sending us the Aligenage?" Alistair broke the silence in the group. His arms rested behind his head as they walked. "I mean, they are just elves-"

"Oh?" Zevran interrupted. "Am I just an elf, my dear prince?"

Alistair's face contoured in anger at Zevran's royal title. He pointed down at the elf, who only had a smirk on his tan features, and narrowed his eyes down at him. "I'm not that an-"

The words did not even phase Zevran. Zevran's smirk never faded as he gazed up at Alistair. "Ah, you're correct," he started to speak and Alistair only nodded. "You are our dear king."

Alistair blinked and his face contoured back into anger and disbelief. "I am not the king!"

"This is true, you are not official one," Zevran agreed but tapped his chin. "Perhaps when you either kill the current queen or marry her -- then you will be the official king."

No words could be formed by Alistair, only sounds of utter confusion. Azura and Sten made eye contact at the pair bickering behind them; the pair only rolled their eyes but did not say a word. Alistair was still at a lost of words, but Zevran patted the man's shoulder.

"I know you have, as you say, cold feet?" His voice was laced with humor at Alistair's discomfort. "I can always kill her fo-"

"Enough," Azura finally interrupted the conversation between the boys. "No one is killing Queen Anora." At least, not yet. It is because of her that she was sent to jail to begin with -- she still is holding that grudge. The blasted woman did not say sorry to her.

Zevran shrugged his shoulders, but his attention now on Azura. "You only say this because she gifted you those elegant robes, no?"

His statement does hold some truth to it. Queen Anora did give her the finest mage robes she has ever seen. The robes were tailored to fit her body perfectly. The material was the finest silk, velvet, and dragon webbing. She is wearing one today; it is a dark blue silk color with dragon webbing, a silt down the middle to expose her legs and new red hart leather boots. When she was just a teenager in the tower she dreamt of robes such as these, and now she has them -- yet, it feels like blood money. However, she knows how society outside the circle works now. Everything is a game, and she refuses to be the loser in this game.

Azura gazed behind her shoulder to look at the assassin. "Oh?" her voice never flatted "You don't like them?"

A new smirk grew on the assassin's face and a glint in his honey colored eyes now appeared. "Oh, I do. I do very much. I like how the material hangs on your womanly hips -- as if the clothes are your skin now. It gives me the perfect view of you-"

"Okay, I get to say enough now," Alistair spoke loudly toward the elf. Sten sighed loudly in pure annoyance but never gave any of them his full attention.

Soon, the group only walked in silence, but the faint sound of a crow cawing above them could be heard. The group turned a corner, and before them was a group of people who all had their faces covered with masks; a silver mask that resembled a crow. They all drew their weapon expect Zevran, but Azura had not noticed. Alistair glared at the assassins and then his gaze fell on Zevran; who had still not draw his twin daggers.

"I warned you," he whispered down at Azura but she did not respond -- nor even truly register his words. He cannot be right! Zevran would not betray them --- he would not betray her!

"And here is the mighty grey warden at long last," A voice spoke above them and Azura turned her attention up toward an overlook. It was just a man with duel daggers on his back. His gaze set on Azura as he slowly clapped his hands. He stopped clapping and his gaze turned into knives ready to cut into her skin. "The crows send their greetings once again."

"So," Zevran walked in front of Azura, and put his arm up to the side, blocking her from moving. His voice no longer held any humor -- it was dull and emotionless. A sound she never thought she would ever hear from him. "they sent you Taliesen? Or did you volunteer for the job?"

"I volunteered of course. When I heard the _great_ Zevran had gone rogue. I simply had to see it for myself." The man named Taliesen explained. Azura only kept her gaze on Zevran as the pair spoke to one another.

Zevran scuffled at his words and shook his head, "Is that so? Well, here I am in the flesh."

"You can return with me Zevran," Taliesen almost begged Zevran as he opened his hands out to him. Azura wanted to move, to just attack this man for tempting Zevran. Yet, her entire body is frozen -- so this is what it feels like to be frozen? It is truly terrifying. Her heart was racing under her chest as she listened to him, "I don't blame you. Come back and we can make up a story --- anyone can make a mistake."

Zevran did not speak nor did he move. Her heart felt like it would tear from her chest at any moment. Her throat felt so dry, but she knew she had to speak. She must say something!

"I suppose I would have to be **dead**?" Azura broke into their conversation, surprised that she could even muster words from herself, but her gaze never strayed from Zevran. She would never voice it out loud, but she was so desperate for him to say _something_ in defense for her. Will he be so easily swayed by the words of his old friend? She spared his life when she could have easily struck him down on the ground. Perhaps, she had been wrong, as much as she hates to admit it, and Alistair had been right -- Zevran was never on their side. Yet, she refuses to believe it; she must hear it from his mouth and his alone.

Zevran never broke his gaze from Taliesen, but he did not move from his position; a protective position in front of her. "I'm not about to let that happen," his voice was nearly as cold as the magic that flowed through her vines. Her icy hues only stared at his back, but the weight from her shoulders dropped just from his words. That was enough for her. 

"I'm sorry," The icy tone had melted as he spoke to his once friend. "My answer is no. You should have stayed in Anvita."

"Well, well," Taliesen stared down at Zevran and Azura as he drew his daggers from his back. A smirk appeared on his face as he stared at his weapons. "I suppose I will just have to get rid of your new distraction." He jumped down with his weapons ready to blood.

His words must have sparked a flame within Zevran, because he pushed Azura to the side, grabbed his weapons and jumped up to meet Taliesen's attack. Azura caught herself from falling and gripped her staff. Sten and Alistair used the distraction between Zevran and Taliesen to their advantage, and attacked the men near them. Azura wanted to help Zevran fight, but two men stood in her way. Their faces were covered, but she could see their blood thirsty eyes from the silts. She twirled her staff through her fingers and the staff slammed into the dirt below her. The ground below her grew icy and moved quickly toward the men. They started to run toward her, but when when their feet touched the ice, they froze in place. Just like an organized war tactic, Sten appeared and shattered the frozen men into pieces. Azura pressed her back against the qunari, and they continued their assault on the assassins.

* * *

*Zevran's POV*

_"Is there anything I do_  
_that will bring them back? It's true,_  
_it's all a game to you._  
_It's all a game, I lose._  
_i lose, i lose"_

Why couldn't Taliesen stay in Antiva? Why did he have to come and collect him? It is all just a game to him. He had been so willingly to go along with Taliesen's plans for so long -- that is why Rinna is dead. He had gone along with his plan, even if that meant killing the woman he loved. Now, he has come for another person he started to care for -- perhaps even love? He would never say it out loud, but, when Taliesen said those words about her -- it sparked something in him he didn't even know existed. He had never felt such hatred for someone like this. The very thought of Taliesen laying single finger on Amell was enough for Zevran to turn into a possessed mage. He hadn't felt like this when Rinna had been killed. This feeling was new, but it made him feel stronger than ever before.

The men's daggers were attached to the hilt and Zevran was desperately trying to pin Taliesen to the ground. However, Taliesen was stronger and managed to push Zevran off of his dagger. Zevran staggered backward but shook his head to get his bearings back.

Taliesen chuckled, his breath short. "Looks like your skill hasn't been lost."

Zevran didn't say anything to him. He then jumped up, his daggers pointed to the sky and then landed in front of Taliesen; locking this blades once more. His honey colored hues saw the drip of poison on Taliesen's blade. His gaze broke from Taliesen to look for Azura; he saw her against Sten's back as the two fought against the Crow's assassin as if they were nothing. At least she was safe, but he needs her for a enchanted weapon spell. Zevran shook his head, -- no he can do this with no poison and no enchanted weapon. Zevran swiftly moved one dagger from the locked combat and stabbed Taliesen in his side. The man let out a scream and pushed Zevran away from him. Zevran's dagger was stuck in Taliesen's side, and the man started to cough up blood from the impact. He pulled the dagger out of his side and threw it to the side. Zevran narrowed his gaze at Taliesen, and gripped to his only dagger.

"Why even put up a fight Zevran?" Taliesen questioned as blood dripped from his mouth. "I get you have feelings for that girl. But, I know you have feelings for me too."

Zevran's honey colored hues only stared at him. Yes, it was true. However, he did have feelings for him, but not anymore. After he killed Rinna he started to question his feelings for the man before him. Especially now. Azura has showed him how people truly express their feelings; they do not make another feel guilt nor do they bribe -- all the things Taliesen once did. No, he has no more feelings for his man, not anyone.

"I have changed, Taliesen." Zevran's voice was ice cold to the point where he thought he could see his own breath.

Taliesen only laughed and shook his head. His attention moved from Zevran to Azura. "Oh, she has changed you? How adorable. I wonder how she will feel once I kill you?" The man spun his poisoned daggers within his fingers. "I suppose she will feel like you did when I killed that bitch, Rinna, huh?"

The world went back in Zevran's eyes, yet he could feel his blood boiling under his skin -- it burned. His body moved on its own and attacked Taliesen. All he could hear was the sound of steel bouncing off one another. He was moving so fast, too fast -- he was starting to be sloppy. As if he was 18 again and a new recuit in the Crow's. Then, the sound of steel rang in his ear and the world appeared in his eyes once again. His dagger was knocked out of his hand and he fell to the dirt below, hitting his head hard against the ground. He groaned in pain and turned on his side, moving his hand into his blonde locks. He opened one eye to see Taliesen standing above him.

"You got sloppy," The man's voice held no emotion, to perfect voice of an assassin. "You let your emotions get the best of you. And for what? Some woman? It's pathetic, and now you're gonna die and she's gonna feel just like you did when Rinna died; alone, scared, and jaded."

Zevran looked around desperately for his weapons, but could not find them anywhere. Marker, he is going to die. His heart dropped into his chest as the realization dawned on him. Then, he gazed around for Azura. He wants to see her lovely face one more time -- just for a moment. His heart dropped even further when he couldn't spot her anywhere.

"Goodbye, Zevran." Taliesen brought his poisoned daggers up into the air and Zevran closed his eyes, ready to finally meet his end--- but nothing happened. He heard the harsh sound of steel against something. It sounded so strange, yet familiar. He opened one eye only to see the familiar dark blue satin robe in front of him. Long raven locks flowing behind her back and the sound he heard was Taliesen's daggers against her ice shield. Zevran opened both eyes to stare at her back. Azura gritted through her teeth as she held Taliesen back from Zevran; the ice from her makeshift shield starting to crumble from the impact. He could see the stain in her lovely face and could hear the shortness of her breath ; she is running out of willpower.

"Zevran," her voice brought back the very life within him. "Get up! I need **you** to fight." 

Taliesen only laughed and pushed harder against her shield, causing her to fall to one knee. "You think he cares about you!?" He removed one dagger from the ice shield. Zevran watched in horror as he tried to stab Azura in her side, but she moved just in time, still keeping her shield against his other dagger.

"You can't defend him," Taliesen spat at her. "He had accepted his death!"

Azura's hand around her staff tightened, and then it started to glow a bright blue color. The staff disappeared into the color as she pushed Taliesen away from Zevran. The blood from the fallen assassin's was dripping down her pale features. "Yes," she started to speak at him, but her voice was low. "Yes I CAN!" she shouted and her staff turned into a bright blue sword, nearly twice the size of herself. Talisen growled at the sight, and tried to stab her side again but her sword blocked the attack with ease. She bashed her ice shield against his chest, knocking him backwards and onto his back. The man fell with a thud into the dirt. 

Now was his chance, Zevran spotted one of his daggers to his left, and he crawled toward it. Zevran gripped the handle of his dagger and he felt her cold touch against his side. He only gazed up at her icy blue hues, her ice shield and magic sword had disappeared, and only saw concern written in her hues. Marker, she was like an angel at this moment; a battle angle straight out of a heavenly war.

"Are you okay?" She breathed down at him. Her grip on him was so tight, as if she could break a bone if she wanted too.

He only nodded and his hand pushed some strands of her raven locks from her face, "now that you're here."

A smile appeared on her pale face and it sparked the fire within him; not the blood boiling fire, but still a fire. He stood up and turned his attention back to Taliesen. The man was still bleeding from his side; how he was still standing was amazing, even to him. However, he was barely standing. The last blow by Azura only added to his injuries.

Taliesen spit up blood, letting it fall from his lips. "Zevran, this isn't you," he started to speak but coughed up more blood before falling to his knees. Zevran gently pushed Azura to the side and walked over to Taliesen. He walked around the fallen man and held his dagger within his tan hand, his fingers tight against the handle.

"I've changed..." his voice was soft, but not weaving. He pressed his dagger against the back of Taliesen's head. Yes, he has changed, and for the better. Now, he has to move on. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, "Goodbye, old friend" he moved his hand in a swift motion and Taliesen's head rolled off his neck. The man's body now drowning in his pool of blood. Zevran only stared at his body, processing his death in his mind. This death symbolized his freedom -- his true freedom from the Crow's. He can finally start anew if he wishes, yet there is still a pressing issue or person he must attend too first.

Zevran's thought process was cut short when he heard Azura fall to the ground behind him. He rushed over to her side, pressing her side against his chest, and gently held her. Her breath was short and almost nonexistence. He gently stroked her side as she rested her head against his shoulder. Sten and Alistair walked over to see Taliesen's body and search the remaining bodies for any contracts on them or any other useful information about the Crow's. Zevran stayed at Azura's side, keeping his grip on her tight. She feels colder than usual and he would be a liar if he didn't say he wasn't worried about her health. 

"You stained yourself," Zevran whispered down to her and she nodded.

"Someone had too," she mumbled and inhaled slowly. "If I didn't you would have been dead."

Zevran did not speak, because she was right. He had let his emotions get the best of him which was almost embarrassing to him. It was such a rookie mistake, an assassin can never let their emotions overtake them or they would be easily killed. He had not thought of Rinna in such a long time -- nor has he even shared this with Azura. It was something he had locked away for so long, but he had to face the memory of her today. Yes, that's what she is now, just a memory. Yet, when Taliesen said he would kill Azura the same way -- it brought out such anger from him, anger he didn't know even existed within him.

"Taliesen is dead," he mumbled to himself as he looked over at the disheaded body of his once called friend. He looked away and exhaled through his nose. "I am free of the Crow's. They will assume I am dead along with Taliesen. So long as I don't make my appearance known to them they will not seek me out."

"Is that good?" she questioned him in a hoarse voice.

He chuckled and nodded. "A very good thing. It is in fact, what I hoped for when you decided not to kill me." He paused and his memory flashed back to that very day. When he had thought he would have been killed -- his wish, but she spared him. He can still see the sun behind her, outlining her like an angel he had seen in the Chantry's books. He thought for sure she had killed him when he saw her. He did not think such beauty still existed in this world. Thankfully, his charm had won her over, or he would have been killed by her icy grip.

"I suppose I could go away someplace far away where the Crows could not find me," he spoke softly and he could feel her start to stir in discomfort, not from his touch but his words. He gazed down at her and his fingers gently stroked her pale skin in an attempt to calm her.; Her nearly white hues stared up at him, it is enough to be his undoing. "But, I **will** stay here. I made an oath to help you after all and saving the world seems worthy task is noble, yes?"

They stared at each other, and he watched as her lovely face contoured into anger ; a sight he truly hated seeing. Yet he did not understand why she had grown anger from his words. She did not move from his grip, but her icy hues had turned into a blizzard. "If you want to go, **you should go**."

He parted his lips, but no words escaped him. Marker, he should be used to his ice like voice but he cannot stand to hear such anger in her lovely voice. Nor can he bear to see the anger on her lovely face either. Why must she be so difficult!? Why can't she just say something simple and move on? She is always so difficult, and yet...he still stays.

He blinked a few times to gather himself, but it did not aid him. "That is what I'm asking you," his gazed averted from hers and stared at the dirt below his knees. "Do you wish me stay stay? Do you want me here?" Marker, he sounds like a lost child begging for approval. He needs it -- **_he craves it_** , but only from her.

He could feel her icy gaze on her, but he cannot bear to look at her right now. "I want what is best for you." Her voice was softer than before, and her voice sounded like music to his ears. How he hates it, but how he loves it at the same time. It isn't the answer he wanted, but it was something better than "leave" he supposes.

"I'm," he paused for a moment. "I'm not sure how to respond. Nobody has eve, I mean usually these things are decided by others" he muttered to himself. This sounded so much better in his head, but she always throws him off guard. He is never truly prepared to speak to her. He finally averted his gazed back to her, only to see the anger written on her lovely face. He sighed and gently stroked her cheek, his fingers lingering against her skin, "Then I suppose I shall stay, _is that good?_ "

Slowly, the anger drifted away from her features and a soft chuckle left her lips. His nerves relaxed at the sound. "If that is what you want, then yes."

He nodded at her and pressed his lips against her forehead. His lips lingered against her cold skin for a moment, "then stay I shall," he voice was stern and true. He removed his lips from her forehead and gazed down at her icy hues." Provided that you do no tire of me first, or that I die, or that you die but there you go."

Azura only smiled up at him. The sight was enough for his heart to feel heavy. "Tire of you? Perish the thought."

He did not say anything, but a small smile also appeared on his lips. He pressed his forehead against hers, holding her close against his chest. Marker, he hopes she never tires of him nor does he want his death anymore. He wanted death so badly just months ago, but now, he wants his life so he can stay at her side. A chance at her side -- he would storm the black city.


End file.
